


Nightmares and Hot Chocolate

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Hot Chocolate Cures Nightmares, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter has a nightmare. What better way to help him feel better then a cup of hot chocolate.





	Nightmares and Hot Chocolate

*Beginning of the nightmare*  
Peter was running as fast as his legs could carry him. He was running away from the monster that was chasing him as fast as he could. He wanted his daddy and papa. Where were they? Had they left him? Were they tired of him already? He sobbed and ran trying to get away from the evil monster. He was looking behind him the whole time to make sure that the monster wasn’t chasing him that he ended tripping over a tree branch and fell. The monster kept getting closer and he couldn’t get up because his foot was stuck.  
*End of nightmare* 

“DADDY, PAPA, HELP, HELP!!! STOP, GET AWAY! DADDY, DADDY, PAPA, PAPA!” he screamed.

Steve and Tony awakened to their son’s scream and quickly ran to his room. They opened the lamp light and quickly ran to his bed. 

“Petey, baby wake up kiddo, it’s just a nightmare bud. Wake up” Steve said while shaking his shoulder. 

“NO! NO! STOP GET AWAY! STOP!” Peter screamed.

“Pete, kiddo, it’s not real bud. Whatever you’re seeing, it’s not real.” Tony said. 

Peter continued to scream in his sleep as his parents tried to coax him by their words. When that didn’t work, Steve grabbed his son’s shoulders before shaking him harshly but being mindful not to hurt him.

Peter gasped awake. He looked around to see where he was at. His eyes found Steve’s and he jumped and wrapped his arms around his papa and sobbed. 

“Shhh, kiddo, you’re okay. You’re okay. We’ve got you. We’ve got you.” Steve said rubbing his hands up and down Peter’s back. 

Tony put his hand on Peter’s head, brushing it through his hair to comfort his son. After Peter calmed down he asked, 

“It’s alright bud. You’re okay. Do you wanna talk about it bud?” Tony asks. 

“T-there was th-this b-b-big mon-ster a-a-and he w-was t-t-trying to t-t-take me a-way from you. D-d-don’t l-let him d-do that,” Peter said before he started to cry again, burying himself deeper into Steve’s embrace. 

“Hey buddy, hey it’s okay. Look at me kiddo. No one is going to take you away from us, I promise you. We’ll always be here to protect you from anything whether they are monsters or bad people, we’ll always be here. Okay buddy.” Steve said. 

Peter nodded and rubbed his eyes. 

“You know what I like to have whenever I get nightmares.” Tony said. 

“W-what?” Peter croaked out. 

“Hot chocolate. Makes everything better.” Tony said giving Peter a smile and a wink before getting up. 

Peter let out a watery laugh while Steve continued to rub his back with one hand while using the other to card Peter’s hair, rocking them back and forth. Tony returned back 5 mins later, carrying 3 cups of hot chocolate. 

“Here you go buddy.” Tony said handing the mug to Peter. Peter sniffled and took the cup in his hands. They all drunk in silence. 

“How about you sleep with us tonight? What do you say?” Steve asked. 

“A-are you sure? I-I d-don’t want to intrude.” Peter said looking down at his hands. 

Steve gently took Peter’s chin in his hand and lifted it so he look into his eyes and said “we promise and we won’t mind at all. We’re always here for you when you need us buddy and it’s okay to ask for comfort at times.” 

Peter gave a small smile and nodded. They finished the hot chocolate and carried Peter to their room. They laid him in the middle of the bed and climbed on both sides. They lifted the blankets, kissed his head and whispered “I love you” before looping their arms around him. Peter slept into between his parents and didn’t experience any nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
